X6 Series 01 New Beginnings
by ZzzShiroNeko
Summary: X-5’s had just escaped winter of 2009. An experiment created a new breed. Unlike the X-5's, these new soldiers were not born: They were made. Test tubes served as their womb and they stay there until they were allowed to live in the world, as a soldier.
1. 101 This One's A Fighter

THE BACKGROUND STORY  
It was the winter of 2009. The X-5's had just escaped. New soldiers had to be made but the Pulse put a halt on the project. All the information in the computers about the X-soldiers were fried to a crisp. It seemed impossible to create new soldiers. Manticore is in the verge of disappearing.   
Times were hard and funding was already cut down, it was hard for the scientists to find mothers fit to carry the children and the scientists also feared the risk of the children being stillborn. They were desperate. They had to find a way.   
An experiment created a new breed of soldiers and a new hope that Manticore is to remain alive. A year and a half after the Pulse, project Manticore still exists. In the Zhezna Lab located in secluded woods north of Montana, a group of scientists were able to clone the X-5's into better soldiers.   
Unlike their previous counterparts, the new soldiers were not born: They were made. Test tubes served as the womb to these new soldiers. They were kept in tubes until they were allowed to live outside of it. To live in the world, as a soldier. To live a full life of training…and fear.  
  
INTRODUCTION  
In this fanfic, this Zhezna Lab north of Montana is exactly like the Vivadyne Labs in Gillette, Wyoming.  
The X-5's do not know of the X-6's and in my story X-7's do not exist. (Hey, it's my fanfic, I'll make the rules). Lydecker is still in desperate pursuit of the X-5's and does not know about the Zhezna Project. Madame A, AKA Renfro, does not show up until 2019 so, well, she does not exist either.  
These X-6's are the same as the X-5's in appearance because I don't really know much about the other characters besides Max and Zack, I made up their age difference, flaws (seizures, Werner's syndrome, etc.), mentality towards things and interaction towards each other.  
The Nomlies in my fanfic are previous X- soldiers made like them (test tubes and all that) and are, well, an anomaly. They were previous defective soldiers and Manticore is trying to reprogram them experimentally.  
You may be wondering about the crazy and smart-ass things these kids say (no cussing yet) but they may come up with the wildest comebacks and phrases. I apologize for exaggerating in some sense, but to think of it, these X-6's should be more advanced in some way compared to the X-5's.   
---CHAPTER 1- THIS ONE'S A FIGHTER---  
  
Screen caption "ZHEZNA LABS, NORTH MONTANA, WINTER of 2018". Inside a laboratory, the audience sees tubes standing vertically, one across from another. There were at least a dozen of these tubes. Only three tubes, the last ones on both corners of the room, were filled with green liquid and seem to have some kind of human form inside. All the rest were empty.   
(Jen's point of view) Jen's eyes start to open. She sees green liquid and thick wires around her. She begins to fidget and move around. She sees people moving across the room.  
(outside the tubes) the Audience sees Madame Vivian, Peter Wilkes and a couple of scientists. The Madame is turning a knob. They are looking directly at Jen while she is looking back at them. She is about 3-4 years old her head not shaved yet and is strapped in a leather like suit attached to wires. On her mouth and her nose is a breathing apparatus).   
  
MADAME V: It's her time. I am pretty sure she's ready. We've waited long enough to wake her up.  
SCI 1: Yes, ma'am  
Madame V: Hopefully, she's not like any of those previous X-soldiers. I'd hate putting a good soldier to waste.  
  
(Scientists continue on to their work. Jen's tubes are tilted backwards. Jen looks at the wires on her arms and keeps on moving. The green liquid is being drained from her tubes. The scientists open the top of the tube and start to remove some of the wires and the breathing apparatus. Once the mask was removed, Jen starts to choke and hyperventilate.)  
  
JEN (choking): Aah. (cough)  
MADAME V: Are we losing her? (The heart monitor starts to beat faster)  
SCI 1: Her blood pressure is going down.  
SCI 2: We need to get her oxygen. The sudden change in environment must be upsetting…  
MADAME V: Then stop explaining and start working!!! You imbeciles had better do the best you cannot to lose this X-6 or I assure you, you will be in the same grave with her.   
  
(Jen continues to catch her breath and move around as the monitor keeps beating faster. The scientists attached an oxygen mask on Jen and continue to remove the wires. The monitor mobilizes after a minute).  
  
SCI 3: 85/50. Her blood pressure's normal.  
MADAME V: I am not worrying anymore. I have a feeling this one's going to be a good fighter.  
  
(Jen is now awake and conscious. The scientists looked relieved as Madame V leaves the room. They remove the leather like suit from Jen. A nurse pats Jen dry, takes her to a baby bed, attaches a couple of wires near her heart and lungs and also puts a blanket on top of her. Jen glances at the tubes next to her. She sees a boy of the same age as her still in the tubes. She sighs and goes back to sleep.) 


	2. 102 Drugged and Dragged In

--- CHAPTER 2 Drugged and Dragged In ---  
  
(A FEW DAYS AFTER CHAPTER 1- THIS ONE'S A FIGHTER)  
(Jen wakes up as Nurse 1 moves Jen's bed out a door. Out the door are other beds (fenced and barred) and four other children {Nick, Sarah, Beth and Sport} Their heads are not shaved yet either but the boys have crew cuts. Nurse 2 then moves Jen's bed next to a boy, Sport. Beth is sleeping. Some scientists are testing Sarah and Nick. A nurse tends to Sport as he drinks something from a plastic cup.)   
  
NURSE 2: Drink this first. (Sport makes a face and gives it back to the nurse. The nurse takes the cup as Sport goes as near as he can to Jen.)   
SPORT: Hi.   
NURSE 2: Mind your own business now. Leave her alone. (Sport leaves Jen alone but tends to look back and forth to her. The audience see a barcode on Sport's back.)  
NURSE 2: Here you go. (Hands Sport another cup. Sport drinks it fast and returns the cup to the nurse) I see you'll drink it faster because it's milk, huh? (The nurse smiles, shakes her head and goes near Madame V and the scientists. Sport watches as two scientists test Nick and Sarah as Jen sits up and does the same.)  
  
MADAME V: How long have X6-527 and X6-734 been here?  
SCI 3: We've been teaching them basic skills for four months.   
MADAME V: So what should they have learned?   
SCI 3: We've taught them basic reading skills, logical thinking, vision and hearing enhancement, and longer termed memory.  
MADAME V: Let's see if they're ready. (Walks to Sarah)   
SCI 1: (Shows a card to Sarah) Which pattern would create this picture?  
SARAH: (Points to a picture on the card) Umm, that one.  
SCI 1: Okay. What's on the my card? (SCI 1 Flashes an ID card very fast)  
SARAH: I can't read that well yet.  
SCI 1: Just tell me what you saw.  
SARAH: Name. Mitchell Hernandez. (Opens and closes her eyes after every word) Born January 2, 1981. Scientist Manticore (Gasps for air) Zhezna Labs. Do you want the numbers?  
SCI 1: if you know it, then tell me.   
SARAH: Clearance Number 230-7863-65008-981.  
SCI 1: Good.   
MADAME V: (Madame moves SCI 1 aside) How did she do?  
SCI 1: She missed some of the numbers…  
MADAME V: That will be okay for now.   
  
(Madame V moves to where SCI 2 and SCI 3 are testing Nick)   
SCI 2: (Watches Nick's eye) I want you to tell me what's on the picture he is holding. (SCI 2 points to a SCI 3 who is standing more than ten feet away from them and holding an index card.)   
NICK: (Nick's eye's dilate to see the picture better) A blue arrow pointing to a red dot.   
SCI 2: Okay. (SCI 3 then is then holding a headphone and a Walkman) What does the person in the radio say?  
NICK: (Listens intently) I don't hear anything. I think it's off.  
SCI 3: (Checks the radio. Turns it on) Sorry. (Madame V smiles as she continues to look at Nick)  
NICK: (Listens intently. Answers slowly) Surprise is an advantage  
SCI 2: Okay. (Moves next to the Madame.) He didn't say it quite correctly. He missed the word "tactical" completely.  
MADAME V: That'll be acceptable. (To the other scientists) Okay we're done. (To the Guards outside the door) Take both of them out to the barracks now. They're ready for basic training.   
GUARDS: Yes ma'am. (Nick and Sarah get close to each other and hold hands. The audience sees the barcodes on their necks. The Guards separate them and escorted them out)   
  
(Madame V moves close to Sport and Jen)  
MADAME V: Hopefully both of you are better than those two over there. I'd say those two are just about average. With what I'm planning with you two and that last two, you'd be the top soldiers. (She holds Sport up while he looks her straight in the eye. Jen watches them.) You look like the obedient type. You'll pledge you're loyalty to Manticore soon enough. (Puts him down. Sport then looks at Jen) And how about you huh? (Looks at Jen and then holds her up. Jen fidgets at first but looks at her eyes and stops) You look like you're gonna cause a lot of trouble here. Strong but the way you stare at me makes you look too independent. You'll learn to obey the rules. (Puts her down) (To Nurse 1) Give her a dosage of *Fidantine. She will be as loyal as a puppy. We'll see results in a few months. (Madame V leaves the room.)  
  
NURSE 1: Okay, you heard the Madame. (Hands Jen a half filled cup of clear liquid. Jen sniffs the cup and takes a sip. She sticks her tongue out) Come on now, finish it up. I'll give you some milk once you're done. (Jen drinks up the rest of the liquid and hands the cup to the nurse) You wouldn't be causing trouble, that's for sure. Here's my promise. (Hands Jen a cup of milk. Jen drinks the milk slowly and hands the cup back to the Nurse.) Okay you two, off to bed. (The nurse turns the lights off, leaves the door open and leaves. The door leaves a little light in.)   
  
(We see Jen and Sport looking at each other smiling.)   
Sport: Night night. (Sport starts to lie down. Jen is still sitting up but starts to lie down and close her eyes just like Sport. SCENE ENDS)  
*Fidantine- a drug (I made up the name) made so that X-6's who take it are more susceptible to start to obey the TAC leaders, like Wilkes and Madame V. This may... You'll find out later. Sorry. 


	3. 103 ABC and 123

---CHAPTER 3 - ABC and 123--  
  
(A few days afterwards. Still in the Labs.)  
(Nurses teach Beth, Sport and Jen with flash cards and some recognition skills. Beth and Sport are sitting on the same bed and the Nurse 2 is in front of them. Nurse 1 is in front of Jen. The beds are across from each toerh.)   
  
NURSE 1: (Shows Jen a flash cards) This is A   
JEN: (Slowly) A…   
NURSE 1: (changes the card), this is G   
JEN: G…  
NURSE 1: (changes the card) this is a D…   
JEN: D…   
NURSE 1: (changes the card), this is V   
JEN: V…  
NURSE 1: (changes the card), this is B   
JEN: B…  
NURSE 1: (changes the card), this is R   
JEN: R…  
  
NURSE 2: This is a square. Four equal sides.  
BETH and SPORT: (In unison) A square…  
NURSE 2: This is a circle. No sides, round.  
BETH and SPORT: A circle…  
NURSE 2: A rectangle. Two pairs of equal sides across each other.   
BETH and SPORT: rectangle   
NURSE 2: A hexagon, eight sides.  
BETH and SPORT: hexagon  
NUSRE 2: A triangle, three sides.  
BETH and SPORT: a triangle…  
  
(Madame V enters the room.)  
MADAME V: (To Beth) So what have you learned today, X6-368?  
BETH: Some shapes, Madame.  
MADAME V: (To Sport) Shapes such as what, X6-389?  
SPORT: A circle, a rectangle, a hexagon, a triangle…and an oblong Madame.  
MADAME V: Very good. Continue on. (Madame V starts to move to Jen's bed)  
  
MADAME V: So what have you learned today, X6-452?  
JEN: 452?  
MADAME V: Yes, that's your name. X6-452. You've learned that and what else?  
JEN: Letters…  
NURSE 2: (To Jen) Say Madame…   
MADAME V: (To Nurse 1) She'll learn in due time. (To Jen) Letters? Which ones?  
JEN: A, G, D, V, B…and… R…Madame.   
MADAME V: (To Nurse 1) Did she say that in order?  
NURSE 1: (Shuffling through the cards) Yes, Madaem.   
MADAME V: Very good. (To Jen) Now repeat after me (the Madame holds her card and does not let Jen see it) 9-3-1-5-4-8-7-2-3.  
JEN: 9-3-1-5-4-8-7-2-3…Madame.  
MADAME V: Quite impressive. (Gets the flash cards from Nurse 1 and shows a card of "V") okay, what letter is this?  
JEN: (looks at it) V.  
MADAME V: And this? (shows a card of "J")  
JEN: J… but we had that letter yesterday…  
MADAME V: Mmm hmm…And this? (shows a card of "B")  
JEN: B, Madame…but (turns the card right side up)  
MADAME V: My mistake. Well done. (Moves Nurse 1 aside. Hands her another set of cards.) (To the Nurse) Try the numbers and colors now. This one's catching on fast. (Takes a clipboard with her as she starts to head for the door)   
NURSE 1: Yes, Madame. (Nurse 1 teaches Jen some more with numbers as she shows her different flash cards) 1, 2, 3…  
  
(Out the door, we see Madame V reading and writing on the paper on the clipboard. It says:)  
PROGRESS REPORT: OPERATION SUBMISSION  
  
SUBJECT: X6-452  
OTHER SUBJECTS INVOLVED: X6-368, X6-389, X6-493 (Still under seclusion), X6-721 (Still under reconstruction)  
  
MEDICATION: *Fidantine two times a day. *Gingkogen once a day.  
  
PROGRESS:  
Enhanced memory, speech and interaction. Category, a loyal soldier.   
  
NOTES:  
No signs of reactions from the medications. Continue with medications.   
  
(SCENE ENDS)  
*Fidantine- a drug (I made up the name) made so that X-6's who take it are more susceptible to start to obey the TAC leaders.  
*Gingkogen- Based on gingko biloba, it enhances memory (I made up the name somewhat but am not sure whether it does exist.) 


	4. 104 Hey Teacher Leave Those Kids Alone!

HEY TEACHER! (LEAVE THOSE KIDS ALONE!)  
  
(NIGHT TIME. A man and a woman, Chris and Sam (Both at least 21 years old), dressed in camouflage gear are seen from a forest near the labs. Chris looks like "Zack" and Sam looks like "Eva". They are on a tree. Her eyes zoom in to the labs. She sees that there are no guards in the area but there are guards in the watchtowers.)  
SAM: There's no guards in our paths. Just the lights.   
CHRIS: That's good enough. (Pause, Chris looks at Sam) You ready?  
SAM: Ready as I'll ever be.   
CHRIS: We're off then. (Chris and Sam come down form the tree and run as fast as they can, preventing from being seen, jump the fence and then run for cover. They look through a window and sees two children, a girl and a boy four years of age, in a classroom like room with only two sets of tables. Both the children are sitting on a chair and is looking at each other and seems to be talking.)  
SAM: There they are, they've gotten so big.  
CHRIS: Anybody with them?   
SAM: I don't think so  
CHRIS: Let's go get them then. (Chris and Sam look for an entrance door and open it. They sneak in and go towards the direction of the room. Sam is in front and hears voices. She makes "shh" sign to Chris and Chris nods. They both listen in.)  
  
WILKES: (Wilkes is holding the switch to the slides) There are three important things about being a soldier, children. Deception is a weapon. Say it.  
TAYLOR and SUMMER: Deception is a weapon.  
WILKES: You outwit your enemies by sometimes making them think that you are actually helping them. Gaining their trust, you can then startle them. Say it, "Surprise is a tactical advantage".   
TAYLOR and SUMMER: Surprise is a tactical advantage.   
(Chris and Sam hide as they see Madame V going to their direction.)  
  
(In the classroom)  
WILKES: And last of all, don't forget, Know your enemy, (The words "Know Your Enemy" show up on the screen, pictures of Sam and Chris and their barcodes show up with the words TRAITOR, BAD, EVIL, MEAN.)  
WILKES: Say it again.   
TAYLOR and SUMMER: Know your enemy. (Summer is intently watching the screen while Taylor has faced the door.)  
MADAME V: (Madame V comes in) If I may take some time off your study session.   
WILKES: They're not doing that bad.   
MADAME V: What have you learned so far? Taylor?  
TAYLOR: The three important thing we should know about being a soldier, ma'am.  
MADAME V: And what would that be, Summer?  
SUMMER: That…Deception is a weapon…Surprise is a tactical advantage and Know your enemy.   
  
(Chris and Sam take out their guns and come out of hiding)  
CHRIS: Let's go in. (Chris cocks his gun.)   
  
(In the classroom)  
MADAME V: Good. (Wilkes notices that Taylor is facing the door.) What is it soldier?  
TAYLOR: Nothing, Ma'am.  
WILKES: okay then. (Wilkes turns the projector off. Summer was still watching.) We'll continue on tomorrow.   
TAYLOR and SUMMER: (Taylor and Summer stands up) Yes, sir. (Wilkes start to walk towards the door and Chris grabs Wilkes by the neck. Chris hits Wilkes and Wilkes fall to the floor as Sam comes in and points the gun to Madame V)   
SAM: (To Madame V) Put your hands up and don't you dare move. (Madame V puts her hands up while Chris handcuffs her to a chair. Sam closes the door behind her. Chris handcuffs and covers Wilkes' mouth with a handkerchief and sits him in a chair. Sam hugs Taylor.)  
TAYLOR: Mommy! (Taylor goes running to Sam. Summer is looking at Madame V.)  
SAM: Hi there, Taylor. (Sam hugs Taylor. Summer remains motionless.)   
TAYLOR: Daddy! (Taylor walks towards Chris)  
CHRIS: How's my big guy? (Chris hugs Taylor) Summer?  
SAM: Summer? (Summer still does not move.) Summer, come to mommy sweetie. (Summer looks at her angrily. Summer remains motionless.) Summer? (Summer still does not move.)   
MADAME V: You may go to your mother, Summer. (Only then does Summer goes to her mother.)  
SAM: (Sam waits until Summer comes near and then Sam grabs both children.) What have you done to her?  
MADAME V: We haven't done anything to her.   
SAM: Liars! She wouldn't even answer to her own mother.   
MADAME V: That's her choice.   
SAM: No, it wasn't. (Sam hold Summer by her shoulders.) (To Summer) Summer, listen to mommy. (Summer is looking at Wilkes who is still out cold and then to Madame V.) Summer? (Summer is still not looking at Sam.) Summer…look at mommy. (Summer is unsure but looks at Sam. Summer looks at her angrily.)   
MADAME V: We haven't done anything!  
SAM: No, you did something!   
SAM: (Sam carries Summer and accidentally hits the projector's switch. The screen turns on and then the words "Know Your Enemy" show up on the screen again and Sam sees her picture and Taylor's.) You've programmed her! You did! You sick minded…(Sam carries Summer. Summer starts to cry and hit Sam.) Summer stop it.   
CHRIS: We'll figure out later how to stop Summer. Let's just go. (Sam and Chris carry the twins and Sam looks back at Wilkes. Wilkes is awake and has pressed some sort of alarm. Alarms were set off and INTRUDER ALERT is heard all around the building.) Damn! Let's move!!! (Chris carries Taylor while Sam carries Summer. Summer hits Sam.)   
SAM: Just run! (They both carry each child and start to run. With Summer still crying loudly, the guards easily spotted them. Sam and Taylor are surrounded.)   
CHRIS: Let's brawl. Taylor stay behind me. (Taylor does what he was told and Chris starts to shoot at the guards.)   
SAM: I cant put SUmmer down. (Madame V and Wilkes show up from behind the guards.)   
MADAME V: I see, if it isn't the royal family. (Summer stopped crying as she saw Madame V. She continually hits Sam and then hits her eye. Sam puts Summer down and covers her eye in pain. Summer runs behind Madame V. Madame V touches Summer's head.) That's a good soldier.   
CHRIS: You leave her out of this.   
MADAME V: No. You leave her out of this.   
SAM: She's mine.   
WILKES: She belongs to Manticore. (Summer looks at both of them angrily.)   
SAM: Summer…come to mommy.  
MADAME V: Why don't I make you a deal? If she comes with you, you can all go. If she refuses to come, you stay with us.  
TAYLOR: No way.   
WILKES: We won't even look at her.   
SAM: We're not doing this.   
MADAME V: We're giving you a chance. (Madame V and Wilkes turns their backs) Order her.  
SAM: (Chris puts Taylor down. Sam and Chris both slowly kneel down) Come to mommy, sweetie.   
CHRIS: Please come to us, Summer.   
TAYLOR: Come, come…  
SUMMER: (Summer still has the angry look on her face.) Taylor, you come here! (Taylor stops talking and moves closer)   
CHRIS: Taylor, no! (Chris holds on to Taylor)  
SUMMER: Now! (Taylor looks at Chris and then and pushes him away. Taylor walks towards Summer and holds her hand.)  
  
WILKES: (Turns around) ha, ha, ha…(Madame V is laughing with him)   
MADAME V: Betrayed by your own children. I say, youre staying here.   
SAM: No we're not staying here. (Sam hits one of the guards and takes his weapon. Sam shoots at the guards and a couple of gunshots were fired. We hear a couple of glasses breaking in the background)   
WILKES: (Wilkes holds Taylor and aims a gun on Taylor's head) You don't wanna do that.   
CHRIS: Leave him alone, Wilkes.   
WILKES: You're not the one in charge.  
TAYLOR: Mommy!   
SAM: No don't hurt him. We surrender. (Sam and Chris hold holds arms ups. The guards handcuff their hands and feet.)   
WILKES: I know you'll see it our way. (Madame V takes Summers hands and Wilkes carries Chris.) Take those to the containment area. I'll have little talk with my new soldiers.   
SAM: (Sam and Chris are being taken to other way) Taylor, Summer…  
CHRIS: It's going to be okay, Sam. (Chris gets teary.)   
  
(SCENE ENDS as we hear a lady and some children screaming "Help" and Madame V runs towards them.) 


	5. 105 The Shot Heard Around the Girl

THE SHOT HEARD AROUND THE GIRL  
  
(*Note--- this is somewhat of a flash back before Madame V leaves for the classroom in HEY TEACHER(LEAVE THOSE KIDS ALONE), the previous chapter. The scene comes back to the present by the end of the chapter. Just look at *NOTE again later.)   
  
(Still inside the Labs. The Labs are occupied by only Beth, Sport, Jen and Nurse 1. Nurse 1 is holding a tray with a couple of cups of milk and clear liquid.)   
  
NURSE 1: Here you go. (Nurse 1 hands Beth a cup of the clear liquid. Beth holds her nose as she drinks the clear liquid.) (To Sport) And you. (Nurse 1 gives Sport his own cup.)  
SPORT: (Sport holds on to the cup but does not drink) No. (Sport nods his head "no") No. (Sport makes a face)  
NURSE 1: You don't want to get in trouble now do you? (Sport makes a face again and holds his nose as he drinks the clear liquid) Here you go then. (Nurse 1 hands Beth and Sport cups of milk) Clear your little throats with these. (Sport drinks his cup fast and hands it to Nurse 1.) That cup of milk never fails to do the trick. (Nurse 1 hands Jen a cup of the clear liquid.) (To Jen) Don't you be looking at them funny. It's your turn.  
JEN: (Jen takes the liquid but sips a little. She makes a face and hands it back to Nurse 1.) No.  
NURSE 1: You had better drink that now. (Nurse turns around and gives Beth a cup of milk)   
JEN: No (Jen tips the cup over slightly and spills the liquid on the floor. Nurse 1 does not notice the spill as she slips as she turns around to Jen. Nurse 1 drops the metal tray that held the cups and utensils, making a loud clanging sound.)   
NURSE 1: (Nurse 1 is sitting on the floor) Why you little brat. (Jen starts to run for the door. She stops as she sees the Madame and goes back to her bed.)  
MADAME V: What was that clanging I heard? (Madame V looks at Nurse 1 and helps her up.) What happened in here?  
NURSE 1: This X-6 (Nurse 1 points to Jen who is smiling) refused to take her meds then spilled it on the floor, Madame.  
MADAME V: (To Jen) Is that true? (Jen stops smiling and looks at the Madame) Hmm… I saw you heading for that door. You almost got out. Very smart, tactical. (Madame V takes Jen from her bed and holds her up. Jen fidgets.) But naïve at the same time. Where will you be heading, huh? Out there in the cold, freezing, winter weather? (Jen stops fidgeting as the Madame shake her once.) I knew you will be a lot of trouble. I didn't expect it would be this soon.   
NURSE 1: Should I give her another med?  
MADAME V: (To Nurse 1) And why not? Double it too. I wanna carve into this little one's brains that she is a soldier here and is to follow me and every TAC leaders orders.  
NURSE 1: Yes ma'am. (Nurse 1 gets a full cup of the clear liquid and hands it to the Madame)   
MADAME V: (To Jen as she puts her down on her bed and hands her the cup.) Drink this. (Jen takes the cup but does not drink.) I am to remain here until you finish all of that. (Jen still does not drink but stares directly at the Madame) Oh, you're not going to drink it, huh? Well, we'll see about that. (Madame V stands up and gets an injection from a lab table. She taps it to remove air and squirts some of it. Jen is looking at the injection as the Madame gets near.)   
BETH: (To herself) Ooh. Ouch.  
SPORT: (To himself) uh oh.  
MADAME V: So, you're looking forward to this? (Madame V stares at Jen. Jen still does not drink.) (To Nurse 1) Hold her down. (Nurse one gets a couple of restraints from the bed and ties Jen down. Jen fidgets as she is being restrained)   
JEN: Let go…Stop… No…  
MADAME V: Let's see who's in control now. (Nurse 1 hold on to Jen's right arm as the Madame injects Jen)   
JEN: (Jen screams) Aah… Stop…  
MADAME V: (Madame V removes the injection from Jen's arm and lets Nurse 1 remove the restraints. Jen is sitting now and holds on to her arm in pain.) You disobey us again, you'll be taking your meds through your spine. (The Madame leaves for the classroom as Jen starts to feel a little dizzy and lies back on her bed.)  
NURSE 1: (To Beth, Sport and Jen) I asked you to just drink your meds. (To Jen) See what I mean by getting in trouble. Now you have double the meds and you are going to drink all of it. (Nurse 1 hands Jen a cup of milk) Shots are bad enough. You still took your meds though so here's your milk and don't go trying to hurt me again.   
JEN: (Jen sits up and drinks her milk) Thank you.  
NURSE 1: You're welcome. I like you better when you're all obedient. You follow orders from now on, understood?  
JEN: Okay. (Jen is still holding her arm as Nurse 1 starts to leave the room.)   
NURSE 1: Now, none of you get into trouble while I'm gone. (The nurse left)  
  
BETH: (Beth and Sport start to walk to Jen slowly.) It hurt, didn't it?   
JEN: Uh huh.   
SPORT: Can we see? (Jen holds out her hand. Her arm is still bleeding.)  
BETH: Stay there. (Beth goes over to the medicine cabinet.) I know I saw her take it from here. (Beth searches around but tries not to make a mess. Beth knocks a cup of cotton swabs over) Oops. (Beth picks the swabs and puts them in the cup and places the cup where it used to be. She then spot the Band Aids at the top of the shelf. ) There it is! I know I saw it here. (Beth climbs the sink and takes a Band Aid and puts the rest back to on the shelf.)  
SPORT: How'd you know how to use that?   
BETH: I've seen them take it and use it on me when I didn't want to take my meds.   
JEN: You didn't take your meds either?  
BETH: Yeah. Twice. (Beth clots Jen's cut and puts a Band Aid on it) The one on your spine hurts a lot. They make you lie on your stomach and they put that sharp thing on your back.  
JEN and SPORT: Ouch.   
BETH: You're telling me.   
SPORT: I got it once too, on my arm. I'd rather drink it than have it on my arm or my back.   
JEN: Yeah, I'd drink from now on. But now I have two more than before.  
BETH: Just hold your nose while you drink it. It doesn't taste that bad if you do.  
SPORT: oh yes it does.   
BETH: Yeah but a lot less.   
SPORT: I just think of the milk you get afterwards. Then, you'd look forward to finishing your meds.   
JEN: Okay, I'll try that next time. (Beth, Sport and Jen smile at each other as they hear someone approaching the lab. Beth and Sport head back to their beds and went under the covers.)  
(*NOTE---The present state. Occurs right after HEY TEACHER(LEAVE THOSE KIDS ALONE), the previous chapter.)  
  
NURSE 2: (Nurse 2 enters the room, holding a clipboard and papers on it.) Oh, I see (reading the paper) (To Jen) you had it bad didn't you? Thank god, I wasn't the one giving you those meds. I'd hate sticking a needle in that arm of yours. (Nurse 2 notices the Band-Aid and the cotton on Jen's arm) Where and how did you get that?   
JEN: (Jen points to the medicine cabinet) Over there.   
NURSE 2: You know you shouldn't be sneaking around like that. (Nurse 2 holds Jen's arm and looks at it) Lucky for you I am going to let you slide. (A gunshot is heard and a bullet went through the lab door.   
Beth and Sport hid under their beds as Nurse two ducks. The bullet hits Jen's chest.)   
JEN: (Jen screams) Aah!!!   
NURSE 2: (The cabinet drops on Jen as Nurse 2 screams for help.) Help anybody, help!!!  
BETH: (Beth and Sport run to the door but does not go out. They both scream) Help!  
SPORT: Gunshot! Help!  
MADAME V: (Madame V, Wilkes and a couple of TAC guards enter the Lab. Beth and Sport get out of their way and head back to their beds.) What the? (They all see Nurse 2 holding on to Jen's chest, trying to stop the bleeding. Some of the guards help Nurse 2.) Guards, stabilize her and take her to the infirmary immediately. (The guards take a board and stabilize Jen onto it.)   
WILKES: Move it now! (Wilkes and the guards move Jen out the door.)  
MADAME V: (Madame V stays behind and talks to Nurse 2) What happened here, Nurse?  
NURSE 2: (Nurse 2 is still a bit shaky) There was a gunshot and…and…  
MADAME V: No rush, Nurse. Take your time.   
NURSE 2: I was checking her arm when I heard a gunshot and a bullet goes through the door. (Nurse 2 points out to the window. Madame V sees the hole on the door.)   
MADAME V: Go on.   
NURSE 2: I ducked and when I got up, she was already covered in blood.  
MADAME V: (Madame V panics and starts to head for Beth and Sport) Good job soldiers. (Madame V leaves the room) This day couldn't get any worse (Sport heads for Beth and hugs her. Nurse 2 goes near them and hugs them too. SCENE ENDS.) 


	6. 106 One for the Money, Two More for the ...

ONE FOR THE MONEY (TWO MORE FOR THE SHOW)!  
  
(Continuation of A SHOT HEARD AROUND THE GIRL. We see Madame V walking from the Labs and to the Infirmary)   
  
MADAME V: (Madame V walks into the infirmary. Wilkes is watching some doctors and Nurse Nora tend to Jen. The bullet on Jen's chest is being removed. I.V. tubes are stuck to her hand and an oxygen mask is on her nose and mouth.) (To Wilkes) How is she doing?  
WILKES: We are down one soldier, that's all I have to say.   
MADAME V: What do you mean by that, Mr. Wilkes?  
WILKES: She appears to suffer a bullet wound to the chest.   
MADAME V: That's repairable.   
WILKES: This one's still young.  
MADAME V: Yes, I noticed. And quite smart. Earlier before her accident, I had a meeting with this little one.   
WILKES: A meeting?  
MADAME V: X6-452 appears to have caused a little accident of her own.   
WILKES: What ever do you mean?  
MADAME V: While a nurse was not looking, she spilled her meds on the floor. As the nurse slipped, she headed for the door but when she saw me, she ran back.   
WILKES: A devil we have here then. Young and already breaking the rules.  
MADAME V: That's not what interests me.   
WILKES: These soldiers are made to be too independent. They have to be destroyed soon enough.   
MADAME V: It's these soldiers' independence that has to be destroyed, not the soldier.   
WILKES: You said so yourself, she premeditated this.   
MADAME V: We don't know that. She could've thought of this at the spur of the moment. Found a way to outsmart the enemy, the nurse, and took advantage of it.   
WILKES: Outsmart the enemy. (Wilkes turns around and looks at Jen) How do we know she doesn't see us as the enemy?  
MADAME V: I'll take care of that. With continuous meds of that new Fidantine, these newer soldiers would be as loyal as our guard dogs.   
WILKES: Those guard dogs never cease to bite anyone though.   
MADAME V: They can be quite unpredictable themselves, I may say.  
WILKES: We can't take chances. Manticore almost closed down because of the X-5 escapees. If any one of these new prototypes escapes, the Zhezna Labs are doomed.  
MADAME V: Under your supervision, your sentries are then to guard the whole area. Make sure that none of these hooligans escape. If any of the soldiers tend to disobey orders, send them to me.   
WILKES: All I have to say is that we create more soldiers of less independence, destroy those defective ones, the anomalies.  
MADAME V: And what do we do with her for the meantime?  
WILKES: We have the other soldier and that he will replace this little one in no time.  
MADAME V: So you believe to put a perfectly good soldier to sleep? Yes, we do have other soldiers but will those other soldiers show such intensity as this one?   
WILKES: We'll never know. Besides, this one's on the harvest list.  
MADAME V: If every soldier that gets hurt gets on your harvest list, we'd have an empty Lab, Mr. Wilkes.  
WILKES: Then fine, play God. Let this one live. If this one causes any trouble, you're taking care of it, not me. (Wilkes starts to leave the Infirmary.)  
MADAME V: No problem. (To Nora) How is she doing?  
NORA: She's stabilized for now ma'am.   
MADAME V: How long before she can tend to her regular activities?   
NORA: I am not quite sure yet how long it takes before she wakes up. It may take a few weeks.  
MADAME V: A few weeks? So it takes that long huh?  
NORA: Yes, ma'am.   
MADAME V: Take care of this little one then.   
NORA: But ma'am?  
MADAME V: Yes?  
NORA: Mr. Wilkes ordered her to be destroyed.  
MADAME V: You take orders from me from now on, okay?  
NORA: Yes ma'am. I'll take the best care of her.   
MADAME V: I'll get the scientists to ready for her operation if any operation deems necessary. (Madame V leaves the infirmary. Madame V heads back to the labs and talks to some of the scientists. )  
MADAME V: (To SCI 1,2&3) You are to operate on X6-452.   
SCI 1,2&3: Yes, ma'am.  
SCI 1: What do we need to operate on her ma'am?   
MADAME V: Here (Madame V hands them a couple of papers) She's had a brain concussion and a couple of broken ribs.   
SCI 2: But Madame, we have never operated on such injuries on X-6's.  
MADAME V: Then she's a start. Entice me.   
SCI 3: Yes ma'am. We'll get to work right away. (The Scientists leave the lab. Wilkes enters the lab. Madame V is turning a knob off.)   
WILKES: I sure hope you know what you're doing.   
MADAME: Don't worry I do. (Madame Vivian, Peter Wilkes and a couple of other scientists are looking at Chase who is still in his incubation tubes.) Chase is in the tubes just like Jen was. He is about 3-4 years old his head not shaved yet and is strapped in a leather like suit attached to wires. On his mouth and his nose is a breathing apparatus).   
  
MADAME V: We've waited long enough for this one. He should've been out even before X6-368. Beth?  
WILKES: Yeah, Beth. This one should be ready.   
MADAME V: He should be. (Madame V turns a knob. Chase wakes up. He looks directly at Wilkes and Madame V.)   
WILKES: This had better be one of those "good" soldiers.  
MADAME: Trust me, he will.   
(Chase's tubes are tilted backwards. The green liquid is being drained from the tubes. The scientists open the top of the tube and start to remove some of the wires and the breathing apparatus. Once the mask was removed, Chase yawns.)  
WILKES: I can see it now. This little ones going to be sleeping all the time in my class.  
MADAME V: No he wouldn't.   
(The scientists remove the leather like suit from Chase. A nurse pats Chase dry, takes him to a baby bed, attaches a couple of wires near his heart and lungs and also puts a blanket on him.)  
MADAME V: I'd take particular interest on this one.   
WILKES: Why do you say that?   
MADAME V: He reminds me much of the XX4's. (Madame V carries Chase and holds him up.)  
WILKES: (Scoffs) And why would they?   
MADAME V: He had the same look that XX4's gave me when they were born.   
WILKES: That look of loyalty? That Summer and Taylor did betray their parents.   
MADAME V: mmm hmm… We have so much planned for you, little one. (Madame V puts Chase down and he looks at them)   
WILKES: You could go to sleep now, soldier. (Chase pulls his blanket up and closes his eyes.)  
  
(Wilkes leave and Madame V stares at Chase for a while. Madame V heads for her office and writes something on a clipboard. SCENE ENDS) 


End file.
